Libitina Commandos
Libitina '''is role played by Aniju Aura. Commandos '''Libitina(VCDF002) was born on January 25, 1998 in the newly form Commandos. Her mother was Zilla the dominant female and her father was Frodo the dominant male. Her litter-mates were her one brother Kronos(VCDM001) and two sisters Royal(VCDF003) and Gaia(VCDF004). They were the first litter born in the Commandos ever. Her mother had killed her sister's pups before Libitina was born. When Linitina and her siblings were a year old, Kronos lost his eye but survived. Her aunt Rosie died of TB and her other aunts and uncles dispersed. Sadly Frodo died of TB in October 1999. Zilla died of TB in December 1999. Libitina started acting as the new dominant female and astering her dominance over her sisters. She was the new dominant female. Her brother Kronos assumed male dominance after their father. He started to rove leaving Libitina free to attract a mate but not just anyone will do. Royal left the group and joined the Lazuli. The Commandos invaded their rivals terrirtoy and claimed it for themselves. The encountered three Lazuli including the dominant female Sahara. and chased the away. A rover named Fido from the Young Ones appeared by he tried to mate with Gaia. The Commandos encountered the Whiskers and Libinita discovered her brother Kronos had taken up dominance at that group. Then a rover named Ghost appeared at the Commandos and tried to mate with Libitina. The Commandos chased him away but he hung around for a little while. Than two new rovers appeared. Libitina mated with Subaru, a rover from the Lazuli. After Kronos left the group, Hades became the dominant male. Zeus attacked Libitina for some reason and she drove him out, however she allowed him to return a little later. Her sister Gaia gave birth to four pups on March 2, 2000. Libitina soon gave birth to her own Pluto, Freya, Keiferi and Helios on March 20, 2000. The Commandos came across a Zappa pup named Gecko and surprisingly, Libitina adopted the pup into the group. She was pregnant at the time, and could have killed him but instead she took care of him. On November 18, 2000, Libitina gave birth to Mercury, Luna and Iris. The Commandos splintered to form the Aztecs, her sister Gaia and son Pluto left in the splinter group in December 2000. Libitina mated with Subaru again and gave birth to Odin, Thor, Loki and Skadi on March 5, 2001. This was the only litter she produced that year. Her younger sister Artemis also had a litter in July. In August 2001 Hades disappeared and most fo the adult males left the group soon after. Then a group of Lazul rovers led by Subaru joined the Commandos, Subaru became the dominant male. Libitina soon became pregnant and gave birth to Demeter, Persephone and VCDM050 on Janaury 13, 2002. Libitina became pregnant again and gave birth to VCDP056, VCDP057, VCDP058 and VCDP059 on September 22, 2002. Libitina is still the dominant female of the Commandos and leads with an iron claw. Family Mother: Zilla Father: Frodo Brother: Kronos Sisters: Royal and Gaia Mate: Subaru First Litter born on March 20, 2000 father by Subaru Pluto (VCDM031) Freya (VCDF032) Keiferi (VCDF033) Helios (VCDM034) Second litter born on November 18, 2000 fathered by Subaru. ''' Mercury (VCDM037) Luna (VCDF038) Iris (VCDF039) '''Fourth litter born on March 5, 2001 fathered by Subaru Odin (VCDM040) Thor (VCDM041) Loki (VCDM042) Skadi (VCDF043) Fifth litter born on Janaury 13, 2002 fathered by Subaru Demeter (VCDF048) Persephone (VCDF049) VCDM050 Sixth littter born on September 22, 2002 fathered by Subaru VCDP056 VCDP057 VCDP058 VCDP059 Links Commandos Mob Subaru Lazuli Category:Commandos meerkats Category:Role Play meerkats Category:Dominant Meerkats Category:Dominant Females